Ethereal
by Jinbowl
Summary: Taehyung adalah seorang desainer fashion. Memiliki brand high-end ternama, Gucci. Ia sedang mencari inspirasi untuk desain koleksi musim semi ketika ia melihat seorang pemuda sedang berdiri di seberang jalan, terlihat begitu indah. Mungkinkah ia seorang model? Taejin. Vjin.


Mumet.

Kepala Taehyung ingin pecah rasanya.

Inspirasi tak kunjung datang, padahal sebentar lagi _Fashion Week_ digelar. Ia harus menyerahkan desain pada penjahit perusahaannya.

Lama ia merenung. Kemudian memutuskan untuk pergi ke kafe favoritnya. _Refreshing_ pikiran, katanya.

Ia ambil jas yang tergeletak di pinggiran sofa. Menaruh buku sketsa kecil dan pensil ke dalam kantongnya. Kamera kesayangan pun turut ia bawa. Kemudian berjalan menuju pintu. Tak lupa ia kirim pesan singkat untuk sekretarisnya di ruangan sebelah.

Para karyawan yang berpapasan dengannya akan membungkukkan badan mereka. Memberi hormat pada atasan. Beberapa karyawan wanita terlihat mencoba mengakrabkan diri. Siapa tahu esok hari gajinya meningkat.

Taehyung melanjutkan perjalanannya. Dua blok lagi, dan ia akan sampai pada tempat tujuan. _Bangtan Cafe_.

Tampak bangunan bertingkat tiga di hadapan pemuda berambut pirang. Bangunan bergaya klasik abad pertengahan, bercat putih dengan kolom-kolom berukuran besar menopang balkon di lantai dua. Plang nama cafe tersemat rapi pada railing balkon.

Terdengar gemerincing bel dari pintu yang didorong. Aroma sedap menyambut indera penciuman. Para pramusaji mengucapkan salamnya. Taehyung balas dengan tersenyum, kemudian memilih tempat duduknya.

Satu set _coffee table_ bulat berbahan kayu berukuran sedang dengan dua kursi yang berhadapan, menjadi pilihannya. Terdapat kaca besar dengan ukuran dua meter dikali dua meter pada sisi kirinya.

Pramusaji datang dan mencatat pesanannya. Seporsi spagetti carbonara dengan segelas milkshake coklat. Setelah Sang pramusaji berlalu, Taehyung mengeluarkan buku sketsa serta pensil miliknya.

Pemuda itu menyandarkan badan pada sandaran belakang kursi. Mencoba bersantai sembari menikmati pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya.

Sesuatu menarik perhatiannyaㅡ lebih tepatnyaㅡ seseorang. Pemuda dengan rambut hitam legam, sedang berdiri menyandar pada dinding bangunan di sisi lain jalan. Kaus putih dan jaket hitam yang agak kebesaran menutupi badannya. Dipadu dengan jeans hitam yang memeluk kakinya dengan sempurna.

Gayanya _simple_ , memang, tapi pemuda itu membuat baju yang dipakainya terlihat _fancy._

Mungkinkah ia seorang model?

Lama Taehyung memandangi. Tak sadar bila pramusaji telah menaruh pesanannya di atas meja.

Pemuda berambut hitam di seberang sana merogoh sakunya, mengambil telepon genggam. Raut wajahnya berubah masam, alis tebal bertaut, bibir bawah dicebikkan. Lucu. Tampaknya ia sedang kesal.

Lama Taehyung berdebat dengan pikirannya, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mendekati pemuda itu. Buku sketsa dan pensil kembali dimasukkan dalam saku. Tak lupa menyambar milkshake di atas meja.

Selembar kertas kuning bergambar seorang wanita kaligrafis ia letakkan pada meja kasir. Taehyung melangkah keluar dengan terburu, khawatir pemuda itu tak lagi ada di tempatnya. Menghiraukan ucapan terima kasih dari penjaga kasir.

Taehyung melambatkan langkahnya ketika ia melihat pemuda itu masih berdiri pada tempatnya. Mengambil kartu nama di dalam dompet.

Langkahnya berhenti di depan si pemuda yang masih sibuk dengan telepon genggam di tangan.

Taehyung berujar, "permisi."

Mengalihkan atensi si pemuda padanya. Kepalanya mendongak, ingin tahu siapa yang telah mengganggu kegiatannya. Jemari-jemari lentik berhenti mengetuk layar telepon genggam.

Taehyung terperangah. Melihat pemuda ini dari seberang jalan saja, sudah membuatnya tak bisa memalingkan pandangan. Melihatnya dari dekat merupakan hal yang luar biasa. Perbedaannya bagai bumi dan langit.

Taehyung jadi percaya bahwa surga itu benar-benar ada. Terbukti, salah satu malaikatnya sedang menampakkan diri di hadapan Taehyung saat ini.

Napas serasa berhenti. Ia jadi lupa tujuan semulanya kemari. sejujurnya, Ia sudah biasa melihat lelaki dan wanita berwajah rupawan. Hey, jangan lupakan bahwa ia pemilik perusahaan di bidang fashion. Namun pemuda di hadapannya berkata lain. Gen yang dimilikinya terlalu unggul.

Mungkin, apabila ia membagikan 1 persen saja keindahan darinya kepada penduduk Korea, wajah mereka tak akan begitu membuat miris.

Seokjin bingung. Lelaki yang tadi memanggilnya, tak kunjung bersuara. Lelaki itu terlihat seperti orang asing dengan rambut pirangnya. Mungkin ia turis yang sedang tersesat?

Seokjin memberanikan diri bertanya.

"ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Taehyung terkejut mendengar suara pemuda itu. Astaga, bahkan suaranya dapat mengalahkan nyanyian malaikat. Buru-buru ia mengontrol diri. Takut pikirannya terbawa ke awang-awang lagi.

"ah, maaf. Tuan..."

"Seokjin. Kim Seokjin."

"Kim Seokjin.. Sungguh nama yang sangat cocok untuk dirinya yang begitu rupawan.", lirih Taehyung. "Seokjin-ssi.."

"Panggil saja Jin."

"Baiklah. Jin, aku belum pernah mendengar namamu sebelumnya. Apakah kau pendatang baru?"

Seokjin bingung. Apa maksudnya dengan pendatang baru? Yang ia tahu, keluarganya telah berada di Korea semenjak ia belum ada di dunia. Bahkan dirinya merupakan keturunan dari klan Gwangsan Kim. Yang berarti, silsilah keluarganya telah ada sejak jaman kerajaan.

Seokjin memiringkan kepalanya. Mata membulat dengan alis yang dinaikkan. Terlampau lucu. Taehyung tak tahan melihatnya.

"Ah, maksudku, apakah kau pendatang baru dalam pekerjaan ini? Maukah kau ikut denganku? Kupastikan gajimu jauh lebih besar."

Kedua mata Seokjin semakin melebar. Ia terperanjat. Perkataan yang sering diucapkan oleh kakak tertua, melintas di kepala. Mungkinkah lelaki ini salah satu scammer yang memperjual-belikan badan korbannya dengan iming-iming gaji besar? Bahkan tak banyak yang dapat kembali hidup-hidup.

Pantas saja, gerak-geriknya begitu aneh semenjak tadi.

Ingin rasanya Seokjin berlari memeluk sang kakak. Mengucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya. Berguna juga ocehan yang selalu dikeluarkan olehnya. Walaupun berakhir dengan Seokjin yang mendiamkan dirinya.

Seokjin beringsut mundur. "Emm.. Maaf, sepertinya anda salah orang. Saya tak berminat dengan pekerjaan semacam itu. Terima kasih."

Seokjin buru-buru pergi, tak lupa dengan memberi hormat kepada lelaki itu. Etika yang telah ditanamkan oleh keluarganya sejak kecil.

Taehyung tercengang pemuda itu baru saja menolak tawarannya mentah-mentah. Padahal selama ini dia lah yang sering menolak tawaran orang lain. Mungkinkah ini karma baginya?

Tak putus asa, Taehyung langsung berlari mengejar pemuda itu. Ditangkapnya pergelangan si pemuda, menyebabkan si empunya hilang keseimbangan. Tangannya berusaha menggapai sesuatu sebagai pegangan. Namun nahas, tali kamera Taehyung yang ia pegang.

Tak kuat menahan gaya tarik yang berlebih, tali itu pun terbelah dua. Seokjin kehilangan keseimbangan, membuatnya refleks melepaskan pegangan, menyiapkan tangan sebagai tumpuan saat badannya menyentuh perkerasan.

Bunyi benda yang terbentur keras terdengar dari arah jalan.

Taehyung melongo. Tubuhnya serasa membeku. Kamera kesayangan yang dibelikan oleh mendiang ibunya tergeletak tak berbentuk pada ruas jalan.

Seokjin mengaduh, merasakan seluruh tubuhnya yang terkena imbas saat ia terjerembab tadi. Bagian belakangnya menjadi korban terparah. Ia yakin, kulitnya akan membiru.

Seokjin yang turut mendengar suara itu, menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. Matanya membulat begitu besar ketika mengetahui apa yang menjadi penyebabnya. Ia melirik ke arah Taehyung dengan takut-takut. Merasa sangat bersalah, saat matanya menangkap raut wajah lelaki itu.

Seokjin beranjak dari duduknya di atas semen. Bagian belakangnya yang sakit pun terlupakan. Ia dekati lelaki itu dengan tergesa. Membungkuk dalam-dalam sembari mengucapkan maaf berulang kali.

"Maafkan saya, ahjussi. Saya tidak bermaksud melakukannya. Biarkan saya mengganti kameranya."

Yang dipanggil, melongo. Optimis mungkin kedua gendang telinganya sedang mengajak bercanda.

"Ahjussi?"

Kepala Taehyung menoleh dengan cepat menuju sumber suara. Kali ini ia yakin dengan jelas mendengar sebutan itu. Ahjussi? Apakah mukanya terlihat begitu tua di hadapan pemuda itu? Dirinya bahkan baru menginjak 22 tahun.

Taehyung meringis. Sudah tawarannya ditolak, kamera kesayangan hancur, dipanggil ahjussi pula.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu perlahan bangkit. Menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang jas panjang yang ia kenakan.

"Kamera itu merupakan hadiah dari mendiang ibuku. Dia membuatnya custom pada salah satu perusahaan kamera ternama. Harganya sekitar tujuh puluh enam juta won."

Kali ini giliran Seokjin yang melongo. Yang benar saja, tujuh puluh enam juta? Habis sudah hidupnya. Bukannya ia tak bisa mengganti. Hanya saja, Seokjin tak mau apabila kakak tertua mengetahui hal ini. Bisa-bisa ia diceramahi seumur hidup olehnya dan tidak diperbolehkan keluar tanpa pengawalan lagi.

Seokjin tak suka dikawal ke mana pun ia melangkah. Hal itu membuatnya menjadi perhatian publik. Baru saja ia meyakinkan (merengek) kepada kakak tertuanya, bahwa ia sudah mandiri. Tak perlu melakukan apapun dengan bantuan _bodyguard_ di sekelilingnya.

"Maafkan saya, ahjussiㅡ"

"Taehyung. Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu bila kita sedang berdua."

"Taehyung-ssi, maafkan saya. Tolong beri saya waktu untuk mengumpulkan uang tersebut. Saya janji akan membayarnya.", Seokjin membungkuk.

Dalam hatinya, ia sangat bingung. Di mana ia bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan dengan gaji yang besar? Bisa-bisa seumur hidupnya ia habiskan untuk bekerja demi melunasi hutang apabila ia hanya menjadi pegawai minimarket.

Pendidikan S1 arsitektur miliknya, belum cukup untuk mendatangkan pekerjaan. Ia belum sempat melanjutkan pendidikan profesi pada bidangnya.

"Kalau begitu, jadilah model untuk brand perusahaanku. Gajimu sebulan adalah empat juta won untuk runway dan foto-foto katalog. Belum termasuk tawaran iklan."

Seokjin tercengang. Empat juta won dalam sebulan? Mimpi apa ia semalam, bisa mendapatkan tawaran pekerjaan yang sangat fantastis. Seokjin meringis dalam hati. Ia sudah berburuk sangka mengira lelaki di hadapannya merupakan orang jahat.

"Tapi saya tidak memiliki bakat dan pengetahuan dalam bidang tersebut, Taehyung-ssi."

"Tak masalah. Aku akan memberikanmu pelatih yang akan mengajarimu dari nol."

Seokjin menggigit bibir bawahnya frustrasi. Ia sudah tak bisa lari lagi dari sini.

"Baiklah. Mohon bantuannya, Taehyung-ssi."

Taehyung bersorak riang dalam hati. Akhirnya ia bisa mendapatkan pemuda ini. Cerita tentang kamera kesayangannya, ia permak sedikit dengan tambahan fiksi di sini dan di situ agar pemuda idamannya bersedia bekerja dengannya. Ia sudah tak sabar membuat desain baru yang sempurna untuknya.

A.n:

halo! kalau kalian belum tahu, aku lebih aktif update di wattpad. karena update di sini dan AO3 agak sedikit ribet kalau lewat handphone. jadi, kalau nggak mau nunggu lama, kalian bisa ikutin ceritanya di WP aku, dengan username Jinbowl. terima kasih.


End file.
